


Seconds Make Life

by EmperorLotoristaken (Eldhoron)



Series: Lotura Week 2020 Drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allotor - Freeform, Confessions, F/M, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Week 2020, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhoron/pseuds/EmperorLotoristaken
Summary: Lotura Week 2020 Prompt: Eternal Life/New BeginningsA drabble sized one-shot.
Relationships: Allura & Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Lotura Week 2020 Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Lotura Week 2020





	Seconds Make Life

Lotor felt the spike of fear turn his stomach. He should have felt elation. Why did it feel like this? Immediately, he blamed the sensation on something innately wrong within him. He swallowed hard, still unable to meet her eyes. He would have to.

They had known this was plausible.

“Lotor.” Her words drew him out of the spiral overtaking him.

His unsteady gaze found her resolute stare. There was so much fear within those beautiful eyes; faith shone behind that. She had never lost it over the years. His tongue moved slowly in his dry mouth. “Allura…”

The princess braced herself. The buffer stabbed through his core.

What he would say next could change the future. His chest tightened and he wondered how bravery could feel so much like petrification. “That’s amazing.”

The simple phrase burst the envelope. It was a sudden inhalation, breaking the silence and opening them both to the rawness of true happiness not for the intended consequences, nor the promise of a future unknown. Sheer, perilous joy eclipsed time for the two lovers. 

Lotor crushed her in his arms. His face broke when the symbolic inhalation transformed outward into a deep, quivering breath. Her strong frame gripped him in a new way. They laughed for a moment, living thoroughly within each second.

“I love you,” he said finally.

“I love you too.”


End file.
